Homework
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Lightning helps Hope with his homework again which leads the two to remembering a time when Hope finally understood a concept that he was trying to learn with the help of Lightning's irritation with Snow. One Shot


**Ok, so I was wondering how to go about writting something simple and every day because I'm sure you noticed I have not done anything like that. I've seen so many done and try to come up with ideas but alas it doesn't work. But I guess all it took was a tired and bored mind while I was doing homework because this popped into my head when I should have been consentrating. Oh well, I have accomplished what I set out to do so yay for me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The work load Hope brought back from school would take a good amount of time. He sighed and wondered how long it would take. His father was out on yet another business meeting and would not be back for a couple hours so he was alone. He sat in his swivel chair at his desk, contemplating when to start his work, when he had an idea. He picked up his bag and ran for the door, locking it on the way out.<p>

He jogged down the street and stopped in front of a small house. It wasn't much but it fit what the owner was looking for. The owner of course was his mentor, protector, and friend all wrapped into one. The owner of the house was Lightning, or as he liked to call her; Light. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait very long. The door swung open and there she stood. She obviously had a day off because she wore a simple tank top and sweats. She watched him with her clear blue eyes and a small smile.

"Hey Light…I was wondering if you could help me with homework?" he questioned. He hoped his idea wasn't too last minute for her liking but he was in luck. She nodded and left the door open for him as she turned to go back inside.

"Great, thanks Light. Sorry if I'm bugging but my dad isn't home and I've been having a hard time finishing without some help so…" he began. She drifted into the tiny area that was the dining room and sat at the table. A cup of coffee, still steaming hot, was waiting for her. She wrapped her hands around the mug and sat quietly waiting for him to join her. He smiled and walked over to set his bag down and take out what he needed. She knew the routine so well from all the times he came over after school just to visit or to ask for help. He set down the books and held the folder containing the papers.

"So, I'll work on clearing away all the easy stuff first and then let you know when I hit the hard stuff," he told her. Without a word, she stood with her coffee and disappeared to her room. He knew he caught her at a time when she was still trying to wake up so he wanted to give her some time to do just that. Any time Light had a day off, she gladly took it to sleep in. Now that Serah was with Snow, she didn't have to work herself too hard. Hope concluded that she must have been out late on duty and slept in today since she was off. He glanced at the clock in the kitchen and nodded. It seemed right. He got out around two and she always slept in until about twelve or sometimes one. That means she had just gotten up not too long ago and was just sitting around until she woke up. Hope was glad she was just quiet and wasn't grumpy today or she might have just turned him away.

He finally finished the easy subjects and left the hard one for last. He sighed and opened his Philosophy book to chapter three. He pulled out a piece of paper and began numbering it all the way to forty. When that was done, Lightning came striding into the room right on time. She was dressed in her short brown skirt and black sweater. Serah often teased her that all she wore was her Guardian Corps uniform so she had taken to leaving off the jacket, utility pouches, and gloves that made it look like a uniform. What was left could be considered 'normal' as Serah called it. He remembered that day. Serah wasn't too happy she found a loop hole but Lightning smirked with triumph at her sister. Hope and Snow had just laughed.

"So, what have you got this time; more Philosophy? I think you will get it if you just pay attention to the definitions of each argument," she told him as she walked to the kitchen and set her mug in the sink. He sighed and nodded.

"I know, but it just doesn't stick," he replied. She raised an eyebrow at him but returned to sit at the table next to him. Now that he had her attention, he turned to the book and pointed.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to name the argument that is being argued here," he told her. She glanced at the text and read out loud.

"'No one has ever been able to prove the existence of extrasensory perception. We must therefore conclude that extra sensory perception is a myth.'" she read with a thoughtful expression.

"Hope, I can honestly say I've learned more about this subject than you have just by helping you with your homework. It's Appeal to Ignorance," she answered.

"What? I thought it was The Fallacy of Hasty Generalization," he replied.

"No, because that is a conclusion drawn about all the members of a group or population from premises about some sample of the group while Appeal to Ignorance occurs when the premises state that nothing is known with certainty about a certain subject, and the conclusion states something definite about that subject," she responded easily. Hope just stared at the book in defeat.

"Man, this is as bad as when I got The Fallacy of Straw Man and The Argument Against the Person mixed up," he said.

"I remember that," she replied. He sighed and then smiled, remembering that time. Serah and Snow had come to visit Lightning at a time when Hope was over getting help with his work. Snow kept teasing Lightning about Hope being there, which made the silver haired boy and the irritated soldier uncomfortable. Lightning had told Serah that she had married a dumb oaf of a man who has no skill in anything other than fighting. She meant for Snow to hear it though. Serah simply told Lightning to be nice. Hope was listening, and in the middle of his Philosophy work so he thought he could try his hand at the argument going on at the moment.

"That's Straw Man right?" he said. Serah and Snow looked at him in confusion but Lightning turned to him shaking her head.

"No, I never tried to deny what I said and then claim that the real argument has been denied," she told him as she pointed to the definition written on his paper in his neat scrawl.

"Oh," he said as he hung his head.

"I think the real answer would be The Argument Against the Person, Ad Hominem Abusive because my response to Snow is verbally abusing or attacking him," she said with an air of calm fact. She said it so seriously that Hope grinned. He nodded, trying to hold back laughing for Serah's sake. Snow was so lost at this point and Serah had her head in her hand, mumbling about the many ways Lightning seemed to pick on Snow.

"I don't have anything to say to that," Snow stated.

"Of course not; now, Hope needs to finish his work. I'll call you when he's done Serah. Maybe we can go do something later?" she said to her sister as she stood. Serah looked up at Lightning and then sighed.

"Ok sis, see you later. Come on Snow," she said as she began walking towards the door. Lightning watched them go while Hope offered them a wave. They had gotten back to work after that and after Hope went home Lightning called up Serah and the two girls went out minus Snow who didn't feel like being "verbally abused" as he quoted. Serah left him to sulk at home.

"Yeah, I think those two are the only ones I will always remember thanks to you," he said gratefully.

"At least you learned from it. I think that's why Serah left me alone about it," she said with a small smile. He chuckled.

"Come on, let's get this done. I might have a day off but Serah will be knocking at my door with that oaf at any time of the day and I have to be ready this time," she told him. He nodded and they began going over the next case.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. By the way, I'm in the works for a sequel to The Unknown. I've realized I had to since FFXIII-2 came out. I haven't gotten far so I wanted to see what you guys think first. Should I continue the sequel or not?<strong>


End file.
